Bittersweet
by C.Reverie
Summary: Even in the darkest of places, light was possible- even if the source was unnatural.


**_Summary: Even in the darkest of places, light was possible- even if the source was unnatural._**

_Pairing: Dazai x Kagome_

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.

_**Notice**_:  
Will lack canonicity.  
Flashbacks/past written in bulk _Italics._

* * *

Prologue

* * *

_The pressure of that stare of his bore into her skin as she sat in the chair opposite him, his neatly organized desk being the only buffer between them. She refused to let her discomfort show, even as she stiffy crossed her legs and folded her hands together in her lap._

_He cleared his throat and blue eyes darted up to meet his violet gaze. His gaze was dark, even as he smiled at her. "I'm pleased you agreed to meet with me, young lady."_

_Kagome worked on hiding the sneer she felt rising to the surface. "Just get on with it already," she snapped back irritably. "Enough with the pleasantries. They aren't working anyway, you creepy old man."_

"_Very well, if you so insist," Mori sighed, folding his hand together so his fingers were intertwined. He set his hands on the top of his desk and he looked her over with a discerning gaze. _

_True, she had pleasant features and a voice as soft as bells, but those weren't what intrigued him so much. No, what was so fascinating was hidden under the surface. He smiled and spoke, calling her attention back to him._

"_You're a smart girl, aren't you? You must realize why I've been eager to speak to you in a personal setting."_

_Kagome glared at him for a moment before managing a small nod. "This is about my abilities, right?"_

_Mori nodded. "Indeed, it is," he said, but his tone implied there was a bit more to it._

_She felt uncomfortable in the silence that followed his confirmation. She knew what the rest was. She set a nervous hand to her chest, slim fingers feeling for the vial that held the few jewel shards she had. "The Shikon no Tama."_

"_Exactly," he said. He didn't give her the chance to respond before he continued. "Well, I'll be honest with you. I actually don't care much for that jewel outside of the fact it's paired with you. You are what has my attention."_

"_..."_

"_You see, Kagome-chan, " he began when he got no response. "You are, in every sense of the word, an anomaly- especially in present time. Somewhere along the line of your life, there will be many who will try to manipulate you and even hurt you, but I'm sure you're aware of that by now, hm?"_

"_I guess it's possible…" she said softly, glancing down and avoiding his gaze. "Where are you going with this?" she asked then. "What are you trying to do?"_

"_I have an offer for you, one I think you'd do good to accept," he said. "Join the Port Mafia, Kagome."_

"_What makes you think I'd do anything you want?" Kagome scoffed at the idea alone. Did he want her to sell her soul for nothing in return?_

"_Don't assume it'll merely benefit me," Mori responded before she could say it herself. "My offer is a deal. You do as I request, and you can make any number of demands you want."_

"_Huh?" Kagome blinked a few times and met his gaze again. To her surprise, there was no gleam of falsity in his eyes. "Are you lying to me?"_

"_Not at all," he responded. "Make any demands you want, no matter the number, and I will make good on them. You have my word."_

_She sank back in the chair she was in at those words. A second later she was deep in thought about what she wanted to demand in return. He didn't rush or pressure her into making any demands. He just sat and observed her in patience._

_She wasn't sure how long she had been thinking it over, but when she finally came out of her thoughts, she was surprised to see him going over documents laid out on his desk. Though he was listening for any sound of movement from her, as he hummed softly when she sat up again._

"_That took less time than I anticipated," Mori said as he set the papers out of their way. "I was prepared to wait a few hours, at least. Not a couple of minutes." He chucked and set his chin on the back of his hands, peering at her curiously. She glared at him for those words. "Now, what could you have possibly come up with?"_

"_I have a few things- and they're non-negotiable."_

"_I'll abide."_

"_First, I know how dangerous mafia dealings are. I want my family moved to a place where they'll be safe and away from it all if I join. And I want to be in routine contact with them so I know you don't just kill them and get it over with."_

"_Expected, what's next?"_

"_Freedom."_

_Mori's expression turned to one of surprise. "Pardon?"_

"_You heard me," she said. "I need freedom. I still have a lot of responsibilities I can't run from, and I won't run from them." Her tasks on the other side of the well were far from over, and she had no interest in abandoning her responsibility there no matter what._

_She could see in his eyes how he wanted to reject it, and she fought to keep her smile from spreading across her face. He sighed and nodded slowly after a moment._

"_Very well." Mori complied. He paused for a moment and looked at her. "There's another one, isn't there?"_

"_Just one more."_

"_What is it?"_

_She smiled sweetly. "Leave things to me."_

"_Huh?" She could see that her words puzzled him, and that he hadn't been expecting them._

"_It's not much different than the other demand," she said after a moment. "I'll listen to you and follow orders of course- on my time, that is, but that's where it ends. Unless it directly relates to my position here, your orders and words have no weight over me, and you shouldn't expect me to listen to them otherwise. I'm not someone who likes being caged like some bird. I'm covering all sides just to be careful."_

"_I understand," Mori said after a few moments of silence. A second later he smiled a wry smile. "I did say I would comply, didn't I?" He hadn't been expecting her to come up with the other two, but he would stand by his word if it meant her accepting the deal and joining his ranks._

"_Do we have a deal?" _

_It was her turn to be surprised. She hadn't expected him to relinquish so much potential control so easily. She blinked a few times before nodding, thinking carefully about what she was walking into by agreeing._

"_We do, Mori-san."_

* * *

That day two years ago sealed her fate, and she hadn't even thought about it any as she pursued forward in this dark place.

Somehow, as if it was a miracle, she hadn't lost herself any. She could still recognize herself in her mirror, and she still knew who she was.

Her office was covered in traces of her. Small trinkets and items littered the surface of desks and shelves everywhere, spilling the truth about her- that she was softer than a creampuff.

Fuzzy pink pens, heart-shaped notepads and sticky notes, bright flowers, cat stickers and stuffed animals. Even her clothing was soft shades of pastel blues and yellows with a few hints of darker hues. It was all very unfitting for a mafia underboss, but there wasn't a soul who would say that to her face.

Sitting on her desk was a small feline with two tails. Her tails flicked in a lazy rhythm as her eyes followed the movements of the petite priestess.

Kagome glanced back at her, a soft smile on her face.

Much to her surprise, she had found her waiting on the front porch of the shrine the last time she went there, a full month after her trips through the well were over. She wasn't sure how long she had been there waiting for her to turn up, but she gladly let her come with her.

She stepped over to her desk and rubbed under Kirara's chin, her smile growing when a soft rumble started in the demon's chest.

"You wanna come with me today?" Kagome asked. "I have a few things I need to do, so I'll be gone for a while."

"Mew!"

"Heh, alright," she said, and she let Kirara hop up onto her shoulder. She dug her claws in as she settled down on her new- and mobile- perch. "Just don't go chasing birds and butterflies like last time, or else you're staying behind from here on out."

Before she left, she reached for her hot-pink pen and tore a sheet from her notepad. She scribbled a crooked message on the surface before folding it in half. Right as she left her office, she came to a halt and watched the figure heading towards her.

She only waited for a few seconds, and she handed the paper off to the person as soon as he was in reach.

"Osamu-kun, take that to Mori-san for me, will you?" she requested before starting off in the direction he had just come from. "You're off to his office, right?"

"... Were you really waiting for me to pass by just so you could get me to take it to him?"

"You know me so well~"

"You do this every time," he said in response. "You should swap it up a few times. Keep us on our feet."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm only interested in what's easiest for me. Just so happens that this is easier than marching down to his office, putting up with him, and _then_ heading out." With those words, she flicked her hand in a brief wave before she left on light steps. "Bye-bye! Catch you later!"

* * *

C.R: Ending this here.

A few things to know;

Kagome is the same age as Dazai and Chuuya in this. (Currently all 17.)  
She's held an underboss position for a year and a half so far. (Which was around the time the jewel was completed, and she "fully" became a member.)  
Kagome doesn't have an ability like others, but her priestess abilities are seen in the same light.

Anyway, thank you for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed! Hopefully, I caught all the errors, but if not, apologies.

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you!

Bye for now.


End file.
